Chapter 23
Fleeting Return is the 23rd chapter of Taamo's Taiyou no Ie. Summary Chihiro intoduces herself to Hiro when she comes over to Mao's place at the Nakamura Household. While Mao thinks if it was alright for Chi-chan to come over even if it isn't her house, Hiro feels he is being cornered by his conversation between Chihiro (who is asking many personal questions). When Chihiro enters Mao's room, they discuss about how Hiro is mature. Chihiro also comments about how she became less rude since she lived here, and the similarities between Mao and Hiro. While they talk about Hiro, Mao cannot help smiling, so Chihiro teases her about it. Then she mentions how she should keep some protection in handy just in case. On that note, she tells Mao about a girl in her class getting an abortion. They start talking about dirty things, about how Chi-chan wants to do it, if they want to touch it, or at least poke it. Chihiro jumps on Mao saying she can't escape from Hiro if he does this. Hiro is eavesdropping on their conversation, because he is trying to enter. Hiro is surprised and disgusted to learn what high school girls talk about, and walks away. Mao barges out of the room saying she's going to get tea when she bumps into Hiro, yelling at him that he heard what they were talking about. Hiro denies and said he was going to just ask if they wanted any snacks. Chihiro, waiting in the room, hears Mao outside and asks what wrong when she sees Hiro grabbing on Mao's hands. Chihiro, misunderstanding the situation, yells at him to do those things after she leaves. Mao tells Hiro that she will be going to her house just for a day, and Chihiro wishes her good luck. At the Motomiya Household, Mao feels nervous coming inside. She is greeted by her stepmother and Yui, who is hiding behind Mao's stepmother. Mao tries to talk to her dad, but he ignores her and watches the TV. Her stepmother calls everyone to come and eat dinner. Once Mao's father sees Mao, he decides to eat by the TV. Mao confronts her dad to ask for his signature so she can live alone, but her dad angrily replies that he will not let her live alone. Mao runs away to her room. Mao's stepmother knocks on Mao's door, and apologizes for her father's behavior. She texts Hiro ["Stupid Hiro )`-`(" ]to show she is doing okay, which she gets a reply saying that she is stupid, and not to push herself. Mao cries as she looks at her phone. At the Nakamura Household, Hiro feels that Mao is crying at her home. He thinks about how it is lonely in the house, and notices a leash Mao put on Croquette. Hiro sees traces of Mao all over the house. Mao returns back to Hiro's house, and helps to make desserts for Daiki's Welcome Home Party. Mao tells Hiro that her dad wouldn't let her live on her own, which makes Hiro shocked. Mao says that she will probably go back, but in the meantime she will stay here. Hiro just wants Mao to live here. Hiro wipes the flour on Mao's face, and hugs her. Blushing, Mao asks if Hiro was lonely. Hiro admits that was. Mao wants to get closer to Hiro, so she kisses his nose, and Hiro slaps her face. Hiro tells her that she needs to consider how it makes others feel when she kisses others, so for revenge he kisses her on the cheek. Mao smacks Hiro's face. Blushing, Mao yells that she is going to the shrine. Hiro gets a message from Daiki saying that he will return tonight. At the shrine, Mao is praying. Daiki stops by and sees Mao, and asks her what she is doing. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters